


Recognition

by Go0se



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Legit just rewriting her death scene from insider her head, My First Work in This Fandom, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: In the heartbeat before the train hits, Isabella is thinking of the train.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was part of a longer fic but I couldn't make it work, so instead here! \o/ My 50th work on Ao3 overall, wooo wooooooo.  
> Isabella is on my list of people in Gotham who deserve better. (It's a long list comprised mostly of women.) Hopefully the rest of Season 3 is a good surprise.
> 
>  
> 
> ~*

There is a certain order to things.  Isabella works in an archival library; understanding order is half of the job. She knows the library’s collection backwards, forwards, and by all the Library of Congress categorizations.  

She knows that having Gotham’s supposedly-ex-crime-boss mayor come and talk to her at her work about a man she's seeing, who _just happens_ to be a member of the mayor's staff, was a warning and a threat. She knew even before he showed up at her house with a smile full of broken glass.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he’d said, before marching himself out.

 

When her brakes don’t work four blocks from her apartment, Isabella knows that this isn’t the order her story is supposed to follow at all, but she understands why it is going this way. Because of who.  
As she’s screaming for help, instinctively, she’s thinking how it’s late out in Gotham and there’s no one around. She’s remembering Mayor Cobblepot’s words like daggers in her throat.

  
At the same time she’s remembering Edward, unable to stop.   
How he had woken up beside her in her bed that morning. He'd taken a page from the notebook she’d kept on her nightstand, folded it into a flower and then kissed it, and Isabella, before he’d left. How the same green suit he'd worn to her house the night before had become fairly rumpled, and how adorable it was, like his blissed-out post-coital smile. She thinks that they just met, and yet, already, oh how much she loves him. How determined she was not to lose him, not even to someone like Cobblepot, who understood him more and had known him better, yes, but damned if he loved Edward more than her.

 

In the heartbeat before the train hits, Isabella is thinking of the train.  
Her car finally lurches to a stop on the tracks and the horn’s blare erases all else. She says her final words with a numb face, clutching at the steering wheel, not sure if she's crying.

  
Her world explodes into light.

~


End file.
